Trapped
by SorrowfulTear22
Summary: Sakura is captured by a powerful demon. Sasuke goes to look for her and finds something he wished he wouldn't have found. rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

Prologue

_The shadow figures around her come closer then blend into the darkness. Their bodies move along the cellar walls with a steady pace, their voices came out inhuman, and their words are unrecognizable. As she lay flat on a cold examining table she struggles to see and hear the commotion around her. _

_A bright flash of light cast upon her battered face and just as quick as the light came, it vanished. Another flash and the shadow figures faces were seen for a second. All male, and none the least bit human-looking; The one on her right has a horn coming out of his forehead, the one by her feet has two horns coming out of his forehead, and the one on the left has several bone-like spikes coming out of his face. Each wear a black cloak over the rest of their body and each have fang-like teeth._

_A blade runs down her stomach, twisting and striking pain as it flows downward. Her attention is brought to the demon on her right as he slices the blade down her body. Blood is drawn to the surface of her bruised skin. Her sight blackened for a second then blurred again. Her mouth refused to open, making only her grunts and moans heard. With as much force her body can manage she tries to jerk her body away from the table and from the demon man slicing her. Nothing happened; not even a little jolt went through her body. _

_Viciously A hand slammed to her stomach. Pain overwhelmed her senses and she let out a muffled scream. _

"_The test will end soon…"_

_A demonic male's voice said from her left. His face showed in flash and this time this male looked human. His gold eyes, gold hair, and smirking face appear above her head._

_Slowly her vision blacks out again and this time she let herself fall into the shadows with in her mind._


	2. The Storm

Chapter One

A storm rises over the once peaceful village of Konoha. The wind twists deadly, lightning flashes, and thunder gives mighty roars. No villagers are seen wondering in the storm and no shinobi dare to practice in this weather either. The Hokage searches his village with his sorrowful blue eyes. The storm reflects in his gaze and he slowly lowered his head. "It's been three weeks…" his voice softly fades behind a roar of thunder. Slowly he turns to his desk full of scattered papers. Each piece of paper said the word **MISSING**, and held the same picture of a familiar female on it.

Her jade eyes; so full of life, her skin as pure as silk, and her unique pink hair flowing pass her shoulders. All in all, the twenty year old woman is a rare beauty. The Hokage's fingers stroke the woman's picture and his eyes lower. She's been missing for three weeks and still not one sighting of her. When she vanished it was on an S-rank mission. The mission was completed and the last message she sent she stated that she was on her way back to Konoha. Two days later she still hadn't arrived and the Hokage began to worry. After a week and still no show the search teams were sent out and the Hokage himself even went searching for her.

"We'll find you, Sakura… I promise." The Hokage lowered his head and closed his eyes. _I'll find you…_ three hard knocks reached the Hokage's ears and he raised his head to look at his office door. _Who would be crazy enough to go outside in this kind of storm?_ "Enter," he called. The room door opened and the mystery person was revealed to be a friend of the village. His raven hair, onyx eyes, and indifferent expression held no change at all. His Otokage outfit however held some change. His black V-neck shirt he wore last time was replaced by a white V-neck shirt with a black long-sleeve cloak draped over it and lastly the usual black shinobi pants.

The Hokage eyed the male with surprise. "Sasuke?" Sasuke gave a slight grunt. "I found someone who knows about Sakura." The Hokage nodded and crossed his arms. "Where is he?"

A tall male entered the office with a calm expression placed on his boyish face. He nervously looked at the Hokage then to Sasuke. The blonde Hokage took in the teenager's appearance and came to a conclusion that the boy is from a high powered family with enough money to afford rich clothing. His white cloak with pure gold stitching must have cost a fortune and he simply looks like the wealthy type. The boy let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "I only caught a glimpse of her, that's it." The boy shrugged. "I hardly even remember the details…"

Sasuke shook his head to the Hokage and in return the Hokage nodded. Swiftly a kunai pressed against the teen's neck. "You have three seconds to tell us the truth if you don't then he'll kill you." The Hokage glared at the teen and crossed his arms. "One…"

Drops of sweat rolled off the teen's chin and he bit his bottom lip. "Two…" the kunai pressed harder to the teen's neck, prepared to slash right through his skin. The Hokage narrowed his eyes harshly. "three-"

"Okay I'll tell you everything!" the teen's body trembled with panic when the kunai made no movement. "Start talking," the Hokage snapped. "She was sold to my family for a short period of time; she worked as our assassin. The people took her back because she malfunctioned or something." The Hokage looked to the Otokage, whose body was tense and his expression made him look pissed. "Is he telling the truth?"

"Yeah." Sasuke regained his composer and clenched his teeth together.

"Who sold her to your family?"

"Two guys from demon country, but they came from the hidden mist village."

"What did you use her for?"

The teen looked the Hokage in the eyes with a serious glare. "She was our assassin... We simply used her to get more money and she never complained about it."

The Hokage and Sasuke exchanged glances then looked to the teen. _Maybe she couldn't complain about it…_

"Where did you last see her?"

"They took her back to the shipping docks in the hidden mist village then sent her to Demon country. That's all I know."

The Hokage and Sasuke stiffened at the mention of Demon country. Demon country is a complete war zone and is surrounded by blood thirsty demons, making it highly impossible to approach the borders without being killed. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and closed his eyes. The Hokage looked to the teen. "Can I go now?" the Hokage nodded. With that said the teen left the room, leaving the two males in silence. "We've got a problem…"

Sasuke nodded and narrowed his eyes at the ground. "There's no way to get over there." The Hokage shook his head. "This sucks!"

"I'll bring her back."

The Hokage looked to Sasuke surprised. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke looked the Hokage directly in the eyes. "I'll go to Demon country alone." The Hokage shook his head angrily. "You'll get killed!"

"It's our only choice."

The Hokage glared at Sasuke for a couple of seconds then let his glare die down to a sorrowful gaze. "You better bring her back alive, and you better come back alive too." Sasuke slightly smirked and turned to leave. "Dobe," He muttered before vanishing. The Hokage rubbed his forehead then turned toward the windows behind him with a slight smirk. Thunder roared again and lightning flashed. _That bastard better come back alive._


End file.
